


Meme Fics '12

by Ailette



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Bodyswap, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills: 1) Fuma getting jealous of Shori and Kento's new relationship, 2) Bodyswap, 3) Puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meme Fics '12

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/78045.html)

**Prompt:** _jealous!Fuma reacting to Nakaken's close relationship with Shori_

When they start to find together as a group, Shori reminds Fuma of Yugo when they first became B.I.Shadow. A little on the outside, not quite knowing how to get in as he watches everyone else become closer. He likes the kid well enough, even if he teases him at every opportunity. But then, back then, his strategy to make Yugo come out of his shell had also been to shove and smack and tease Yugo until the older boy finally retaliated. Only with Shori, that doesn’t seem to be working out so well.

So when Kento glares at him before he goes after Shori who’d shakily excused himself from the room a moment earlier, he decides to leave it to their newly appointed leader. Kento is better with kids that age anyway and he’s somewhat busy trying to wrestle Sou away from his bag.

And as plans go, this one works out fairly well. It takes a while, but finally Shori’s sentences don’t trail off into nothingness anymore and he seems to become more confident around them; finally on the inside as he joins Fuma in teasing Marius, animatedly talks about the latest NYC single with Sou or huddles closer to Kento on the couch in the green room. Or leans against Kento during rehearsals, comfortably rests his head on Kento’s shoulder during a photo shoot, shares a microphone with Kento when there are two perfectly working ones or hugs Kento for no apparent reason at all…

Yes. That. That is actually more than just getting along with your group mates, that’s something else happening right there and Fuma doesn’t particularly care for it. So when he comes back from picking up the last of the stuff he’d left at the studio, ready to leave with his boyfriend, to find that Shori has, once again, stayed behind to talk to Kento a little longer, he stops in the door to glare at the pair of them.

“But, really, I didn’t think you could just go and do that,” Shori says, laughing, and Kento is giggling like a schoolgirl next to him.

And when Kento doubles over in laughter and reaches out to rest a hand on Shori’s shoulder, that’s the last straw.

“ _Nakajima_.”

At the sound of his name being growled like that, Kento’s head snaps up and when his eyes meet Fuma’s, he visibly sobers. And swallows.

“I need to talk to you about something. Now.”

Shori seems somewhat confused as he looks back and forth between them, but when Kento hesitantly gets up, he readily waves them good-bye and then hastily pretends to check his phone.

The moment Kento reaches the door (far too slow for Fuma’s liking because he also pauses to pick up his bag), Fuma’s hands close over his wrist in a steely grip to tug him along.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kento asks after a few minutes of being dragged along, down the hallway and outside the building, into the darkness of the side streets.

But Fuma doesn’t answer, continues to walk on at a brisk pace for a few more blocks and ignoring some more questions before he finally comes to a halt and spins around to face the older boy.

“Fuma?”

Once again, Kento doesn’t get an answer. At least not one that involves words. Because suddenly, Fuma uses his grip on him to pull him up against his chest and then slides his arm around Kento to keep him there. Too surprised to react for a second, Kento finally remembers where they are (it’s night, but they’re still outside, in the open, in the middle of a street) and he quickly tries to push Fuma away.

Fuma clicks his tongue, clearly annoyed that he’s not getting his way. “What?”

“There could be paparazzi right behind the corner,” Kento hisses, still struggling.

He succeeds to a degree, fighting Fuma off of him so they’re standing apart again. But Fuma only rolls his eyes. He’s had to watch Kento flirt around the whole day, never mind the last couple of months, and he’s tired of having to hold back because there could be prying eyes around to see.

“So what?” he growls and notes the slight shiver that runs through Kento’s form with satisfaction.

He closes the distance between them again, easily shoving aside Kento’s hands as he embraces him and turns his head to whisper the next words right into Kento’s ear.

“I could pin you to that wall and kiss you until you have no more breath left to protest.” His lips graze Kento’s ear ever so slightly. “And if we get caught, we can always call it practice and repeat it on stage afterwards.”

Kento has practically stopped breathing sometime after Fuma started speaking, dimly aware that the hands that were fighting off his boyfriend before are now clutching onto Fuma’s shirt with all their might.

“Fuma-”

Before he manages anything else – and he doesn’t know what he could have said next anyway – Fuma chuckles darkly and pulls away. Looking just a little bit tired now.

“Let’s get home.”

Kento still feels a little off-balance and follows along to the station while constantly glancing over to Fuma. When he catches the younger boy looking back, he looks down, a slight smile spreading over his face and his cheeks feeling warmer than usual.

Only when they’re sitting next to each other in the empty compartment of the train does he reach out to lace their fingers together. Fuma is looking out the window, but he squeezes Kento’s fingers gently and looks more at ease and content than he has the whole day. Like he’s reached his goal the moment Kento reached out for him on his own.

***

**Prompt:** _I would love to read some crack fic with Fuma and Kento switching bodies._   
  


There was a ‘poof’ and suddenly, Kento was sitting on the floor of the dance studio, looking at _himself_. Sitting opposite from him. Kento blinked, turned his head to look into the mirror and his mouth dropped open.

It wasn’t his own face looking back at him. It was Fuma’s.

“Are you two okay?” Shori asked, looking worried. “That collision looked pretty painful…”

Kento, still staring at his own – his wrong – at _Fuma’_ s reflection, finally snapped out of it and got up in a flash. “Sure,” he said, grinning brightly.

For some reason, that only made Shori look more worried and Marius, who had been coming closer, skidded to a halt and slowly stepped backwards.

Mentally shrugging it off, Kento looked down at himself, eyes catching here and there and he declared, “Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.”

He didn’t take two steps before a hand gripped his arm, forcing him to stop. Suddenly, he found himself confronted with his own face and it was scowling at him. That didn’t look very good on him. He should never attempt that expression.

“Oh, no. Not alone, you aren’t.”

***

Apparently, dragging him out of the studio and into the common bathroom hadn’t been enough, no, Fuma had only let go of him after they were inside of one of the cubicles and he had flipped the lock.

“Don’t you think they’ll find it suspicious that we’re going to the toilet together?” Kento asked, but got distracted when he got a better look at ‘himself’ in the bright lights of the bathroom. “Do I really sweat that much?”

“Bigger issues, Nakajima.”

“Oh. Right.”

Fuma was about to cross his arms, frowned, looked down at them, tried again, and then just let them fall to his sides, obviously dissatisfied with something. “How did this happen? Did you think about something weird?”

“No!” Kento immediately protested and counted himself lucky that Fuma had a solid poker face.

Fuma still looked doubtful. “Okay. So it’ll just go back to normal on its own.”

“I guess?”

At least Kento hoped that’s what would happen.

“Don’t worry, they’ll never notice,” Kento said as he unlocked the door and stepped out. And froze, causing Fuma to run into him and curse until he saw the reason for his abrupt stop.

Standing in the bathroom door was Sou, eyes wide and ears quickly turning red.

“Oh, I’m. That’s why. Okay. Sorry,” he stuttered out and before either of them could protest, their group mate ran out the door.

***

**Prompt:** _Your favourite is suddenly handed a small, 6 week old puppy.WHAT HAPPENS._ (technically, this wasn't a prompt  >.>)  
  


"Here."  
  
Kento looks up in surprise as Fuma drops a bundle of fluffy puppy in his lap like it's poisonous. "I thought you liked dogs?"  
  
"I do. But I can't keep a second one at home and you clearly need something that forces you to relax sometimes," Fuma says and shrugs as he kneels down to scratch the puppy behind its ears. The puppy lets out little happy noises and Kento tries not to do the same.


End file.
